ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
FCW on MyNetworkTV results
This page shows the results from Wrestling Society X program FCW. April Week 1 *7 April 2009 *'Also:' **FCW General Manager Shane McMahon announced Suicide as the first FCW Championship. Santino Marella said that he should be champion and attacked McMahon, only to be saved by Suicide. **Backstage interviewer Joey Ramone went into Shane McMahon's office asking why there isn't any tag teams in FCW. In reply, he said there would be a 4-Way Tag Team match for the newly introduced FCW Tag Team Championship. **After the main event, The Nasty Boys and the debut team the Spirit Squad attacked Suicide, who would be saved by the two debuting teams the Insane Clown Posse and D-Generation X. Week 2 *14 April 2009 *'Also:' **After the main event, Kong performed the Awesome Bomb on Swift through an announcer's table and then performed the Awesome Press through the other announcer's table then carried her backstage. Then Suicide performed the Suicide Solution on Marella to the outside of the ring with both men being taken backstage by officials. Finally, Knox performed the Knox Out through a table. Week 3 *14 April 2009 *'Also:' **The Insane Clown Posse joined commentary fot the DX/Nasty Boys match. **Mr T had a confrentation with Shingo and Mr Fuji which led to a brawl backstage. Week 4 *28 April 2009 *'Also:' **During the Mr T/Shingo match, Mr T performed the RT Bomb followed by a I Pity the Fool off a crane. May Week 1 *5 May 2009 *'Also:' **Awesome Kong challenged Taylor Swift to 3 challenges for the next 3 weeks. **Mr Fuji joined commentary fot the main event. Week 2 *12 May 2009 *'Also:' **The Insane Clown Posse performed I Do This to start the show. **Awesome Kong defeated Taylor Swift in an match, hosted by Joey Ramone. Week 3 *19 May 2009 *'Also:' **After the first match, Chris Haft carrried Lilian Garcia back to the dressing room. **Awesome Kong defeated Taylor Swift in an a game of , hosted by Joey Ramone. **Taylor Swift went to open the dressing room door, but it was locked. It was eventually opened by Chris Haft, who had lipstick marks all over his face. Week 4 *26 May 2009 *'Also:' **Awesome Kong faced Taylor Swift in an contest, hosted by Joey Ramone, until they were attcked by Abbey Rose and Molly. **Raw General Manager Traci Brooks explained to Shane McMahon that the reason for the attck was to promote the crowning of the first Miss Knockout. June Week 1 *2 May 2009 **Also in the match were Randy Robinson, Jack Evans, Santino Marella, Chris Haft, Crossbones, Kofi Kingston, Mr T, Road Dogg, The Road Warrior and Shingo. *'Also:' **Road Dogg, The Road Warrior and Mr T stormed into Shane McMahon's office demanding a FCW Championship match. McMahon countered the proposel with a 12-Man Steel Asylum match with the winner becoming number one contender for the FCW Championship. Week 2 *2 May 2009 *'Also:' **In a backstage segment, Chris Haft proposed to Lilian Garcia, in which she accepted. Category:Wrestling Society X Category:Events